Broken Wings
by 2796919552
Summary: A cross made by a friend of mine and involves two of our favorite shows,Charmed and Vampire Diaries.Hope you enjoy. PS this is my first fanfiction. (OC)
1. Prologue

The Charmed ones make their way from San Francisco to Mystic falls, their new home. With them they bring their spouses, Cole and Leo. A demon and a whitelighter. They also brought another whitelighter, Andy. He became a whitelighter after he was killed by a demon. He also used to date the oldest Halliwell, Prue. And even though she died he still stayed a close friend.

And of course they brought their children. Piper and Leo had their two sons, Wyatt and Chris, along with their little girl, Melinda. However, they were not so little anymore, somehow time had flown and they'd all developed into teenagers.

Paige is a single mother, but she's handling her two twin girls very well, no matter how different they are. One seems to be like an angel, the other like a devil at times. But she understood, one's a whitelighter, the other a darklighter. They don't look much alike. One has very dark hair, the other a bit lighter. Neither of them very similar to Paige, since they have both developed their own personalities. The whitelighter child's name is Luna, and her sister's, the darklighter, name is River. Paige had thought of normal names, but as soon as she saw how they looked she changed her mind. They had unique looks from the very start, but now they had developed into pure beauty.

Luna is the colourful, bouncy one of the two. Her hair is golden blonde and her eyes are silver, and that is why she was named Luna, because of the silver moon. Her middle-name is also Silvermist, once again named after the silver in her eyes. She's extremely loving and sees good in almost anything and anyone.

Wynter, on the other hand, has dark straight, raven black hair with a tint of blue in it. Her eyes are light, almost icy, aquamarine and she is pretty much the dark and deadly one. Her middle-name being Nightshade confirms that. She's quiet, but sarcastic. Unlike her sister, she seems to see the dark part of situations and people first, and somehow it catches her interest. It has to be the fact that one is a whitelighter and the other a darklighter. She felt like the black sheep of the family, though usually it never bothered her.

Piper has been the eldest of the charmed ones, ever since the death of the true eldest sister Prue. She hugs her husband Leo and he orbs them both to Mystic Falls square. They are soon accompanied by Chris, Wyatt, and Melinda. Paige, Luna and River soon follow. And last, but not least, Phoebe and Cole shimmer in.

They looked around. It is night time, and it is dark. They see that several places are open, including the Mystic Grill. However, they are not in the mood to socialize this evening, so they ignore the crowd of people.

"Where do we go from here?" asked Wyatt curiously while looking to his parents.

"We go to our new home. We bought a mansion so we can all fit in the house." Leo answered his son.

"Mansion? I thought it was another manor." Melinda commented with amazement.

"Nope! We got a mansion, so that we all have enough room. You know that the manor was too small for us." Piper told her daughter with a smile, and Melinda nodded, remembering all the issues at the old home.

It had been too crowded. There were not enough bathrooms, not enough seats at the table, and not enough rooms. Wyatt and Chris had to share a room, while Melinda had to bunk in with Wynter and Luna. Piper and Leo still had their bedroom, but Paige had been forced to create a bedroom in the basement. Phoebe and Cole had taken the attic.

The idea of moving had been discussed several times, but the decision had been made as soon as Phoebe announced her pregnancy. With this news they decided on a location. A small town would make it easier to hide a demonic pregnancy and a demonic baby. It was bad enough that they were witches and whitelighters. They already had a darklighter and demon to deal with, so when a demonic baby came into the picture they were certain that Mystic Falls was the perfect place.

"Are we going to have to go to school here?" Wynter asked kind of hoping the answer was a no.

Paige looked at her daughter, a little skeptical of her isolated, antisocial attitude. "Yes. You, Luna, Chris, Wyatt, and Melinda are all going to Mystic Falls High."

She looked at her mother and sighed. "Not like all of us are gonna fit in or have you forgotten?" her comment referred to Luna and herself.

"Wynter, do you always need to be so negative?" asked Melinda a little skeptical

Wynter looked at her, eyes lighter then normal. "Yeah, actually I do."

Luna looked at her twin and her cousin and shook her head. "Which way to the mansion?" she asked as she looked at her aunt Piper.

"It's about two or three blocks away." Replied Phoebe looking at the directions. She looked at Cole, smiling.

Chris looked at them all. "Then let's get going. I'd Rather get there before morning."

They looked around to make sure no one was looking then orbed and shimmered to the mansion. Once there Chris took out his key and unlocked the front door, opened it and walked in. It was bigger on the inside then the outside.

"We each get our own room right?" asked Melinda as if to clarify it.

"Yes." Replied her father Leo. He looked at everyone. "Go find the room you like most."

"Sweet!" stated Chris and Wyatt in unison as they ran up the stairs in the main hall and started searching.

Melinda smiled and followed them with Luna, Phoebe, Paige, and Cole. Piper and Leo soon followed.

Sighing Wynter walked up the stairs. "This is going to be hell…" she whispered to herself.

Once they were all upstairs the rooms became occupied. Piper and Leo sharing a room in the west wing of the mansion, Phoebe and Cole on the east

wing, Paige a few rooms down from Piper and Leo, Chris also in the east wing, Wyatt next to him, with Melinda and Luna in the two rooms in the middle

and River taking the room at the back of the mansion. Though all the room's had a four post canopy bed, each was a different color.

Piper and Leo's room was white and light sky blue. The posts on the bed being gold.

Phoebe and Cole's red and timber wolf grey with bronze posts on their bed.

Paige's light pink and magenta, the posts on the bed were copper

Chris' blue with ivory posts on the bed.

Wyatt's slate grey with ivory posts on his bed like his brother.

Melinda's bright sunshine yellow and the posts being white.

Luna's was lavender and deep purple. The posts on the bed being gold

And River's room being one with a balcony that over looked the quarry was deep sapphire blue and black, while the posts were silver. Once in the room

she set her coat on the floor and walked out on to the balcony. _I can't believe this. Again, odd one out…_ she thought. She sighed as she orbed herself to

a cemetery.

She looked around, curious if she could find the crow that flew past them again. _Well River, this is comforting. You truly are morbid._ The thought made her

smirk. A smirk that added to the mystery revolving around her, especially since she's the only one in the Halliwell family with black hair and aquamarine eyes, let alone the only darklighter. She breathed softly and closed her eyes, enjoying the silence.

The sky had begun to lighten, the sun starting to rise as she heard and felt its presence. Feeling the unwanted warmth vaguely grace her skin, she

orbed back to the mansion before anyone awoke. She sighed and showered quickly, changing into a pair of black faded jeans with garnet red thread in the

faded parts, a black tank top, a dark button up over it. Grabbing her leather coat she orbed out of her room and into the kitchen making herself coffee

while she waited. She stared out a window and leaned on the counter as she heard footsteps descending the stairs and coming into the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 1

"Took you guys long enough." She stated taking a drink of her coffee.

"Good morning to you too cousin." Replied Chris with a smile as he got himself breakfast.

"Yeah. Good to know we can always count on the coffee to be ready in time." Commented Wyatt with a smile.

"What are you doing up so early anyway? Thought you hated mornings." Asked Melinda taking out a bowl and getting herself cereal.

Wynter finished her coffee. _If only I could move out… Melinda I swear I'll kick your ass if you try and be a smartass… _she thought bitterly. Wynter poured Chris, Wyatt, and Luna a coffee and then finished the pot off by pouring it into her cup. "Melinda, to answer your stupid question." She stared at the black coffee in her cup, the steam warming her face. "I loathe mornings. But I figured I'd get up early," she turned and looked at her cousin. "Just to make you ask questions."

"Hey! No need to be rude." Started Melinda. "Just because your father le-"

A dark chuckle escaped Wynter "Father? I don't have a father." Her aqua eyes growing lighter. "I just don't like you that's all."

Just as Melinda started to reply Piper's voice came from the doorway. "Wynter." She said sternly.

Wynter turned her attention to her aunt Piper. "Hmm?"

"Don't say you don't like her, your family. You have to like her." She moved to the coffee pot and made another pot.

"I don't _have _to do anything Piper." She replied setting her now empty cup on the counter. "I'll see you at school." Her words directed at Chris and Wyatt.

"Good morning. How's eve-" started Luna as her sister walked past her. "What happened?" she took her cup of coffee.

"Nothing." Replied Chris and Wyatt putting their empty dishes in the sink.

"It's far from nothing." Commented Melinda. She looked at Luna. "She's unstable and far from be-"

"Being what Melinda?" replied Wynter as she returned to the kitchen, her eyes almost white. "Welcome? Wanted? Appreciated? Accepted?"

"Anything." Replied Melinda glaring at her.

"And that affects you why exactly?"

"It doesn't." Melinda turned and stormed out of the kitchen.

"Uh huh? Whatever." Wynter looked at the door as the rest of family came into the kitchen. She called her stuff to her and orbed out of the house.

"Oh boy…"Said Chris.

"Yeah." Replied Wyatt looking at him. Then he turned to his parents and hugged them. "See you when we get back." He looked at Luna and Chris and then to Melinda as she came back into the kitchen. "Ready?"

They nodded. Luna placed a hand on Melinda's shoulder and they orbed themselves near the school. They appeared and started walking to the school.

"Where is she?" asked Luna looking around.

"Good question." Replied Wyatt.

"Who cares?" Stated Melinda walking past them. "We're not the late ones."

Chris, Wyatt, and Luna looked at each other sighed then followed Melinda.

"Hope she gets here soon." Said Luna as the bell rang for classes to start.

"Yeah." Replied Wyatt walking into the office and handing the secretary their papers.

The secretary looked at the three of them. "It says that there are four of you enrolling. Where's the fourth?"

"Well sh-" started Melinda

"She's helping our family with something. She'll be here soon." Commented Chris.

The secretary eyed them critically. "Ok. Here are your three schedules. I'll keep the fourth for the other one when she shows."

"Ok." Said Luna taking the schedules and handing them out. "Thank you."

The secretary nodded and went back to what she was doing as they left.

"Ok. I have math first." Said Chris when they were all in the now empty hall.

"I have English." Said Melinda looking at her schedule.

"I got math first too." Said Wyatt looking at his siblings.

"And I have English first, Melinda. Then I end with History." Stated Luna sweetly.

Chris looked at his schedule then Melinda's and Wyatt's and finally to Luna. "So do we."

"Weird." Replied Wyatt.

"Well we best get to class." Said Melinda. "See you all at lunch."

They nodded and all went their separate ways to find their classes.

River stood outside the school, looked around and sighed. "Great." She muttered to herself as a crow flew over head. She looked up at it through her sunglasses. "Hello again." Lowering her eyes she headed into the school.

Once inside she reluctantly walked into the office and looked at the secretary.

"May I help you?" asked the secretary.

"I'm here for my schedule. I believe my relatives were here." River replied emotionless.

"Name?"

"Wynter Halliwell."

The secretary checked the papers Wyatt had given her earlier and then handed Wynter her schedule. "Have a nice day."

"Uh huh." She replied as she turned and left. Once in the hall she glanced at her schedule. _Science… fun…_ she sighed and started looking for it.

After a few minutes she found a room marked 'Science 101'. It was the same on her schedule. Her breath came faintly as she opened the door and walked in, her eyes wandering.

"Now who can tell-" the teacher looked at her questioningly. "Can I help you miss?"

Wynter looked at him.

"New student." Said one of the guys in the class as he eyed her up and down.

"I can see that Mr. Benson." Stated the teacher looking at the guy. He turned back to Wynter. "Please take a seat miss…?"

Ignoring him she went to a seat near a window and sat down. _I can't believe this…_ she thought. _What an idiot. Whole damn town's a waste of space._

"Miss!" said the teacher, standing in front of her desk.

She glanced at him and then back out the window.

"Remove your sunglasses now, young lady!"

"Why?" her voice emotionless and blunt.

His eyes narrowed. "Because sunglasses aren't aloud to be worn in the school. Remove them before I call the office."

Without a word Wynter closed her eyes and silently and gracefully removed her dark sunglasses. She looked at him, smirking at his shocked and frightened expression. "Something wrong teach'?"

"N-No...It's just..." He turned and went back to the front of the class and resumed teaching.

After what felt like hours for Wynter the bell rang to end the day. _'Bout bloody time._ She thought standing and walking out of the class and swiftly orbing outside and behind Chris. "Hello Cousin." She whispered.

He turned and looked at her with a smirk.

"So you actually decided to show up huh?" sounded Melinda's voice.

"Not now, Melinda." replied Wyatt.

"Yeah. Can we just get home?" commented Luna watching Wynter carefully.

"Might be the best plan, Luna." Replied Chris walking.

"I'll catch up." Said Wynter before orbing herself away.

"Uhh... Ok." replied Wyatt a little confused.

Chris let out a small sigh. "Let's get home before mom sends out the search party." he smiled.

Luna, Wyatt and Melinda nodded in agreement. Wyatt placed a hand on his little sister's shoulder and orbed back to the mansion, followed by Luna and Chris.

Leo looked at them as they appeared in the living room. "How was your first day?"

"Fun." replied Melinda hugging him and then going to find her mother.

"Interesting." replied Chris and Wyatt in unison, sitting in chairs.

"It was good uncle Leo." said Luna as she sat on the couch.

"Good to hear." Leo smiled. He made it obvious he was proud of them.

"Where's Wynter?" asked Piper coming towards them, still pissed from this morning.

"Good question mom." Commented Chris, worriedly about his cousin.

"Yeah." replied Luna and Wyatt in unison.

"Probably roaming around as she always did. You know what they say, you can't teach an old dog new tricks." said Melinda standing beside her mother.

"She's not a dog Melinda." said Chris with a smile.

"She damn well acts like one." she replied.

Chris shook his head and smiled.

"Oh dear." commented Luna and Wyatt in unison.

"Why do you hate her so much Melinda?" asked Luna curiously.


	3. Chapter 2

Wynter knew what had made her hate the human race. Knew why she'd never feel anything towards them. It was because of they feared that of which they would never understand and also their mortality. Though she, herself would die when the time came but she'd never feared Death. She more so welcomed it with open arms.

She loathed her family, except for three. But she knew the only reason she put up with them is because Luna and Chris where there to keep her grounded, even for a short time. She could deal with Wyatt but something inside her could get annoyed with him. The reason lost to even her. Maybe it was his white lighter blood. But Chris and Luna were whitelighters also. She felt comfortable with Cole as an uncle, probably 'cause of his demon blood, and her darklighter blood.

"Does that make me evil?" She whispered softly as she wandered about the old Fells Church, gliding her fingers along the ruins of its walls.

"Maybe, maybe not." Stated a soft seductive voice from behind her.

Turning she locked eyes with a man, about a few inches taller then herself. His short black hair emphasized his chiselled jaw and moonlight seemed to make his pale skin and eyes glow. She remained silent, her guard up as she watched him carefully.

"Are you scared?" there was a smile on his lips and words as he spoke.

_It's the crow from earlier… but it can't be… can it?_ The thought played like a broken record in her mind. She never did truly understand how she could understand certain animals better then others, or how the wind and cooling water seemed to whisper to her. Or even how the moonlight sang sorrowfully a song no one else could hear. But there was something inside her, screaming for her to go back home. _This place will never be home._

"Cat got your tongue?" the smile was still dancing with his words.

She could almost hear Chris tormenting her for a while if he found out but then getting quite protective. _Strange. _She thought. _He's like an older brother to me while Wyatt is one to Luna. Though they're both still brotherly to Melinda._ She turned and walked deeper into the shadowed ruins. Hoping to find a place to safely orb back to the mansion. She wandered about for about a decent 20 minutes or so. _Wonder if they'll be mad._ She orbed to the mansion and reappeared on the porch as the specks of black faded. Sighing she entered the mansion to find everyone looking at her, some worried, the others pissed off and un-approving.

"Where were you young lady?!" Her mother's voice was livid as River shut the door emotionlessly.

She didn't answer.

"Answer me when I talk to you!"

Wynter turned and looked at her. "Why should I? You never even give me the time of day unless I've done something wrong."

"That's not-"

"Wynter, be nice to your mother!" Piper interjected.

She let out a small dark chuckle. "No." She glanced at Piper, her tone adding an unusual venomous ice to her words. "Besides what do you care? You haven't a clue what it's like… None of you do."

No one knew how to respond to that. They've never seen this side of Wynter. In fact even she had never seen it. But she feared it, felt it could be a part of her darklighter self.

"Wynter?" Chris asked cautiously as he looked at her, sensing she was frightened for some reason.

"Let it go Chris…" She walked past Paige and towards the stairs, accidently bumping into Phoebe.

The contact resulted in Phoebe having a vision as her niece ascended the stairs to her room.

"What was it Phoebe?" Asked Cole, holding his wife.

"What did you see?" asked Paige.

Phoebe stared up the door to Wynter's room. "Nothing good." She replied in a whisper. She lowered her eyes after a while and looked at everyone. "We have trouble."

"What do you mean?" asked Luna, worried for everyone, especially her sister.

"I saw death... Something bad is going to happen to Wynter." her eyes and voice lined with concern and worry.

"Serves her right." stated Melinda.

Chris looked at his sister and shook his head. Looking back at his Phoebe "Did you see what or who it is that's going to harm her?"

Phoebe shook her head sadly. "We just have to be careful and watchful of her."

"I'm not going to watch Wynter get hurt or die if there's something I can do to prevent it." stated Paige.

"I'm not going to lose my sister, not before it's really her time to go." said Luna soft and caring.

"None of us want to lose her, but if we can't figure out what or who is going to kill her then we will." Said Phoebe, leaning against Cole.

"It makes no sense." Commented Leo. "Who'd want to hurt Wynter? I mean sure she can be well.. dark, ruthless and hateful. But she's never harmed anyone."

"Yeah, and besides we don't know anyone here other then our teachers and maybe a few class mates." Said Chris. "That doesn't give anyone normal the time to put her on their hit list."


	4. Chapter 3

"I know, but we have to still be careful." Said Piper, sliding into worry.

"We should all get some sleep and worry about it in the morning, after school. It is going to be Friday after all." Said Wyatt before he hugged his mother and father and said goodnight to everyone and climbed the stairs to his room.

"I agree." Replied Melinda with a yawn. She too went up the stairs and into her room, slowly followed by everyone. She said goodnight as she closed her bedroom door and went to her bed, falling asleep the moment her head touched the pillow.

_I can't believe them. _Thought Wynter as she sat on the railing of her balcony. _They always make a big deal out of everything I do. _She sighed and looked in front of her as the wing beats of a crow slowed and it landed on the railing, looking at her. "You again." Her voice still icy.

The crow seemed to smile at her.

"What do you want? I have nothing for you."

It cawed in response. _Yes you do._ It thought.

She raised an eyebrow. _Sure I could interpret what an animal wanted by the way it looked at me or moved but I had never read animals thoughts before._ Maybe it was because this crow wasn't naturally a crow, maybe it was because it was something else. Something supernatural.

_Have you figured it out yet?_ There was a slightly familiar tone on the thoughts now.

She ran a hand through her hair and slid off the railing, moving to the door she looked over her shoulder at the crow. "Maybe, maybe not. It doesn't matter." With that River opened the door the returned to her room, leaning on a post of her bed.

_On the contrary, it actually does matter. Especially if you know what I want from you._

Wynter swiftly turned to see the crow flying away, its caws echoing through the night air._ Weird, you need to talk to Phoebe or Cole about you being able to talk to crows now. Maybe you're not really related to them._ She closed her door with a flick of her wrist and then laid down and dozed off, getting a few moments of sleep before her alarm went off. Though she couldn't get the voices out of her head. The crow's voice seemed slightly familiar. Then there was the alluring voice of the guy she had met in the cemetery. "Who is he?"

"Who's who?" Asked Chris from the kitchen, his eyes curious.

She turned and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. She hadn't noticed that she had left her room, let alone come down the stairs and into the kitchen. "No one." She replied, getting them both a coffee.

He looked at her concerned. "Thanks." He said as she placed the coffee in front of him, made the way he likes it. "You ok?"

She sipped her coffee enjoying the heat roll down her throat. "Fine." she muttered. "Why?" she glanced at him through the steam, sensing his worry.

"No reason."

"Ok." She glanced at the doorway. "Where is everyone?"

"Gone." He replied standing and setting his empty cup in the sink. "To school. Come on, let's go." He grabbed his stuff and orbed to the school.

She sighed and orbed to the school taking her time to get to class, concerned about what Chris was hiding from her. _The hell is wrong with everyone?_

The late bell rang as she reached the door, opening it calmly and walking to her desk.

"Miss Halliwell! Your tardiness will not be tolerated." Stated the teacher from his desk.

She stopped and turned to look at him. "My tardiness, as you so bluntly stated really doesn't care if it's tolerated or not."

He blinked surprised at her tone then regained his demeanour and stood leaning on his desk, his voice angry. "Your actions aren't the best. Keep this up and you won't pass my class."

"Personally, I don't care." With that she turned walked calmly to her seat and sat down. _This is pitiful. I need to talk to Chris... But what if he questions me on why I keep drifting away... _A sigh escaped her as she ignored the teacher's lesson.

The day went by idly as she absently got through her classes. She blinked and stood as the lunch bell rang. Wonder if he's on lunch now... She wandered into the cafeteria for the first time since they came to Mystic Falls High. She scanned the cafeteria silently trying to spot him, though she became vaguely aware of the eyes looking at her from all over the room. _Must be outside._

She turned and headed out of the school and spotted him and the others at a picnic table near a big oak tree. She breathed lightly as she made her way over to them. She felt something as she got closer.

"How's your classes going?" Luna asked as Wynter stopped and leaned on the tree. Her smile quickly faded as she noticed she sister's gaze searching the street.

"What is it?" Asked Chris, voicing the question they were all thinking.

"I don't know." She blinked and lowered her eyes and then looked at the them, meeting the all to familiar worried looks. "Probably nothing."

_She's been acting weird since this morning. What's going on?_ Chris thought as he watched the confusion slightly reveal itself in her aquamarine eyes, making them become more aqua. He lowered his eyes to his lunch as he bit into his sandwich.

"Something's wrong Wynter, we know it." Said Luna, carefully. "We're worried about you. Whatever it is that's bothering you, you know you can talk to us about it."

"Exactly." Conformed Wyatt and Chris.

Melinda remained quiet as she ate her lunch, not really concerned about her cousin's problems. "She's always getting into trouble, why should this time be any different?"

"Melinda!" Said Chris getting angry.

Wynter pinched the bridge of her nose, to try and keep herself from doing something stupid to her cousin. "Leave it alone..." Her voice grew cold as it slithered past her lips. She could feel them looking at her, but also something else. Opening her eyes she scanned the school parking lot and then the street again. Her eyes rested on a tree, or rather something perched hidden among the branches.

"Wynter?" Chris had spoke her name calmly.

"Hmm?" she replied, not taking her eyes off the tree.

"The bell rang, we should be getting to class." He quickly looked in the direction she was staring and then looked back at her.

"I'll catch up."

"Alright." he replied and reluctantly walked back into the school with Luna, Wyatt, and Melinda.

_Alright_. She thought suspiciously, before slowly making her way into the school. She calmly opened the door to her last class, not noticing, nor caring that she was both late and the teacher was yelling at her for interrupting the lesson.

She silently made her way to her desk, thoughts running rampant through her mind. _What the hell is going on? It's like their getting sketchy around me..._ "Fuck it." She muttered as she stared absently out the window, at the tree she had been staring at earlier.

"What was that miss Halliwell?" commented the teacher looking directly at her.

She lowered her eyes and stood, grabbing her stuff leaving seconds before the bell rang. She calmly made her way outside and behind the school where she was about to orb away when she heard Luna call her name. She turned and looked at her.

"What you doing?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing." Wynter replied bluntly.

Luna looked her sister over and then smiled. "Alright. Let's go home."

"You know you can talk to us right?" said Chris as he stopped beside Luna.

"I know that." She replied. She looked away from her cousins. "I'm going be late, I'll see you all at home." With that she orbed away leaving her cousins standing there both curious and worried.

"What did she mean she'll be late?" Melinda said almost annoyed as Wyatt placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know, maybe she'll be late getting home." Replied Wyatt patiently.

With a frustrated breath Chris and the others orbed back to their house and walked inside, the house empty. Wyatt making them all a snack while Chris, Luna and Melinda started their homework.

Wynter breathed softly as she walked inside a restaurant called the Mystic Grill. _Damn this is getting boring. They need to stop worrying._ Silently she walked over to a pool table and racked the balls, preparing to play pool solo. She did her best not to let the moments of her talking to the crow show. _You just imagined it River. There's no possible way you could've spoken to a crow or anything else non human and have it actually understand you._ "Then again you are aren't technically human as it is, so who knows." She sighed as she struck the cue ball and caused it to hit the remaining few balls into the pockets of the table. "Still, might be a good idea to talk to Cole about this."

She placed the pool stick back on the rack on the wall behind her and headed for the door. As she passed the bar she sensed it, the same presence as when they first arrived. She casually looked at the bar and what she saw confirmed her feeling. It was him, the same guy from the church ruins. _What the hell?!_ She looked back in front of her and slid out the door, slowly making her way to a less populated place, once there she orbed back home and straight towards the kitchen but stopped as she heard everyone talking about her.

"…She needs to know what Phoebe saw." It was Piper.

"Thing is she's not going to listen." Commented Leo, He seemed genuinely concerned. "We all know that."

"It's not her fault." Stated Chris softly.

"We know Chris." Phoebe spoke softly, though she along with everyone else, was scared. "But someone needs to tell her."

"None of us want to lose her Chris, especially me." Luna spoke now, her words were true but her voice shook with deep concern and worry for her other half. "If we lose her, then I'll be not only losing my sister but also a part of me."

"We should at least figure out what Phoebe's vision means before we go jumping head first." Wyatt this time. "That way we'll hopefully know what it is we're up against."

Paige's voice cracked slightly as she spoke. "I'm not losing my baby girl."

_What the hell are they going on about?_ Wynter thought before orbing up stairs and silently walking towards her room. Once there and she went on to the balcony and sat on the railing and did her homework. After abut an hour she closed the note book and listened carefully, the house was very quiet. So she slid off the balcony tossed the note book on her bed and headed out of her room and towards the stairs. _Time for a relaxing coffee._ She thought casually. She had just got her coffee when she heard her name. _I thought everyone left?_

She walked towards the living room and leaned on the door frame sipping her coffee. "How come your still here Uncle?"

Cole looked at her and smiled slightly. "I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh dear." she breathed.

"It's nothing bad." Said Cole looking at her curiously, he could tell she over heard them talking about her earlier. "Just want to know how your adjusting?"

"Adjusting?" She raised an eyebrow as she looked at him.

"Yeah. I know you probably feel just as out of place as I do here." he paused for a moment before continuing. "But you have to admit it's nice here. Peaceful, in a way."

"Yeah." She replied blandly. She didn't want peaceful, she wanted to go home.

"You know your mother would be hurt if she knew how much you hated it here."

"I know." She commented with a slight shrug as her glance fell to the floor. "Is it possible for me to be able to hear the thoughts of animals?"

"I'm not sure. Why? Did something happen?"

She shook her head. She couldn't answer the questions, because she didn't even know the answers herself. "Forget about it." She turned and headed back to the stairs. _There's a reasonable explanation for it... Right? There has to be... Coincidences don't happen... There's always a reason for things... _"What were you guys talking about earlier? Other then me."

He inhaled a short sharp breath as he stood and walked over to her. He knew he couldn't tell her about the danger coming. But he wanted to, so she'd at least know to keep her guard up and to watch out. _She's always alert and she rarely ever lets her guard down... even around us. Can't blame her really... But I can't tell her the truth, at least not yet... But she'll find out and then where will we all be? _"Nothing."

"You're lying." She turned to look at him, slightly wounded that he'd lie to her, but knew he was just doing it out of family love.

"It's nothing, honest." He gave her a quick caring hug. "Go get some rest you must be tired." He let her go and returned to the living room.

_This family just keeps getting weirder._ She shook her head and turned and started climbing the stairs. She had just closed her bedroom door and leaned on it as she heard the front door open and the others walk in.

She moved from the door and turned to open it as she heard someone knocking. "Yes?"

"What's wrong with you?" Melinda's voice was as irritable as always.

Wynter tilted her head slightly, almost thoughtfully as she replied. "Well, for one I'm related to you."

Melinda's mouth opened and closed as if she were a suffocating fish as she racked her brain for some form of insult or rebuttal to attack her cousin with.

Wynter leaned against the door frame, waiting patiently to see what her cousin might come up with, though there was a slightly amused half smirk on her face at the sight of Melinda struggling. _And to think you try and get me mad._

Unable to think of anything Melinda turned and stormed off towards her bedroom in a huff, slamming the door behind her in both frustration and anger.

Wynter grimaced a little at the sound confirming Melinda's emotions currently resonated off the walls of the hallway. _This family and anger issues.. Oi._ She moved from back into her room and closed the door, locking it before heading to her bed and flopping down on it after grabbing a thick hard covered book and began reading it. _Well Mr. Poe, You truly were brilliant back in your day, even if people didn't know it then._

The light of the sun pierced through the sheer midnight blue curtains of Wynter's bed, rousing her from her sleep.


End file.
